1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector which projects images using a liquid crystal panel or other light modulators.
2. Related Art
A projection lens of a projector has a focusing mechanism for controlling focus of a projection image, and a zooming mechanism for controlling projection magnification of a projection image. These focusing and zooming mechanisms vary focus and projection magnification by holding a part of a lens barrel of the projection lens and rotating the part around the optical axis (see JP-A-2001-194572 and JP-A-2004-45809). In addition, there is a projector capable of indirectly performing focusing and zooming operations by rotating an operation member which is adjacent to and coaxial with a projection lens instead of directly rotating a part of the lens barrel of the projection lens (see JP-A-2004-12973).
According to the above controlling method which directly rotates a part of the lens barrel of the projection lens, a projection such as a lever provided on the lens barrel of the projection lens is operated to rotate the part of the lens barrel. In this structure, however, it is difficult to widen the movable range of the lever, and it is necessary to touch the projection lens when operating the lever. Thus, the maneuverability of the lever is unsatisfactory. In addition, since the lever is a projection, limitations to the size and external appearance of the projector increase.
According to the controlling method which indirectly rotates the lens barrel using the operation member, a lever-shaped projection is operated similarly to the above method. Therefore, widening the movable range of the projection is difficult, and the maneuverability of the lever is undesirable. Moreover, since the operation member is disposed adjacent to the projection lens in the lateral direction, focusing and zooming operations cannot be easily performed depending on the position of the user sitting on the seat.